paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanic
Titanic was the passenger liner we all know and love. But this time, it is brought back from the sea floor(miraculously), restored to operational status, and somehow gained consciousness, personality, and gender. She now sails the oceans as a mortified being within a ship's hull. Bio Titanic currently doesn't remember anything about her past. All she can remember is her name and her country of origin(ABISI is currently baffled by the fact she can remember anything at all.) Personality Titanic has a classy personality to her. She is very persnickety, and will be disgusted if her paint is spoiled. But that doesn't mean she has no comedy sense at all. Even though Titanic doesn't joke around very often, her jokes, which are often about life in her time, are usually worth a good laugh. Current Status Titanic is currently having a very difficult time adapting to the strange new world she came to. She still prefers coal as her fuel source and will reject any other fuel, sometimes sailing out of the docks.(How Titanic can sail on her own remains a mystery, but ABISI is willing to accept incoming theories) She won't even let modern cruise ship crews aboard. When questioned, she refused to comment. The pups told her about that night to remember and, at first, she was horrified. She quickly calmed, but was shocked again when she learned that her sister ship, Olympic, was scrapped. With the pups help, she is able to get her sister back. Olympic seems to be the opposite of her sister ship. She gladly accepts oil as a fuel source and doesn't mind modern crews boarding her at all. She even traded her original turbine engine for a more efficient one while keeping her reciprocating engines per Titanic's request. Fears Sinking - She can't even stomach such a thing! Getting Scrapped - Titanic can't imagine getting scrapped. Icebergs - This one's not unique to Titanic; every ship has that fear. Leaving without a cat - cats are considered good luck to her, so Titanic always shivers when there are no cats on her. Wartime When Adventure Bay came under attack, both Titanic and Olympic were converted into warships despite their objections. Rocky directed the operation and he had a lot to work with. Both ships were fitted with thick armor and a torpedo belt below the waterline which the ships found heavy and uncomfortable. The ships' cargo hatches were converted into turret mounts and their walls thickened to bear the weight of the turrets. The holds were turned into magazines and the engine and boiler rooms were heavily reinforced. The ships then got their guns. Both ships were fitted with 10 inch main guns in 5 twin turrets. 1 was placed on the forcastle deck, 2 and 3 in the forward well deck, and 4 and 5 in the aft well deck. They were also given lots of secondary guns, one for every porthole or circular opening in the hull, and tons of high quality, advanced anti-aircraft guns. This armament made both ships capable of holding their own against massive air and sea attacks. Badges Titanic's badge resembles a ship's steering wheel. Within it is a red flag with a white star on it. The wheel part of the badge has "R.M.S." written across the top in gold letters and "TITANIC" written across the bottom in gold letters. The wheel spokes are gold while the body is white with a gold outline. Olympic's badge is similar. The wheel body is blue and has no writing on it. Instead, it has a blue banner on top of the flag with "R.M.S. OLYMPIC" written across it in gold letters. Olympic's fears Losing Titanic - She did so before and doesn't wish to do so again. In fact, if Titanic is being attacked, Olympic will sail in front of Titanic to protect her. She also tries to talk her out of doing dangerous stunts. Sinking - Duh. Running into other ships when she can't avoid them - This happened so many times during her career, it's not even funny. Britannic The pups also brought Britannic back to the surface, although it was a pain in the butt because she was an underwater museum at the time, and restored her to her WW1 configuration. Titanic had previously been unaware of Britannic's existence and had to be introduced to her second sister. Britannic did know of Titanic but had never seen her in person. As a result, both ships had to introduce themselves. To accommodate Britannic as well as her two sisters, the old shipyard under the Lookout was expanded to make room. Britannic is a coward. She doesn't like carrying ammunition and arms in her hold and will refuse to leave with any. She fears this will make her a target in wartime. She also won't let armed soldiers on board. She uses both coal and oil as fuel and has been converted to do so. Early in WW1, Britannic was confident about being a hospital ship because international war regulations prohibited submarines from sinking them. Passenger liners, like Britannic's best friend, Lusitania, were also protected. This began to change when Germany declared unrestricted submarine warfare which caused little concern as no ship going faster than 14 knots had ever been sunk by a u-boat. No large passenger liner or hospital ship had been sunk either, so Britannic and Lusitania joked about it. Britannic's pride was whacked hard when she first heard that Lusitania had been sunk by a u-boat and completely shattered when they started targeting hospital ships. Thus, Britannic was very nervous on the day she was sunk. Britannic did encounter a u-boat on the way to Naples which tried to sink her despite it being against the rules. (The Germans hated playing by the rules.) The attack failed though and the u-boat was taken care of. Even though there weren't u-boat near her on the day she sank, she was still scared and remembers being terrified when the explosion occurred. In the nervous scan for U-boats, she had failed to look where she was going and ran straight into a mine. Yet she believes it was a u-boat that torpedoed her. Britannic's badge is circular in shape. It is simply a white circle with a red cross on it. "H.M.H.S." is written across the top in gold letters and "BRITANNIC" is written across the bottom in gold letters. The circle has a gold border. Britannic's Fears Submarines - Since Lusitania was sunk, she has been afraid of them. Torpedoes - Even those dropped from aircraft make her squeal. Sinking - Duh. Arms and ammunition in the holds - Lusitania was carrying those when she was sunk. Britannic doesn't want the same thing to happen to her. Titanic's Famous Quotes "And that's how you avoid burgs." "Pardon my French, but you're a wee bit too salty for my taste." "Now, how do I fit more boats on my deck?" "Who's ready to ride?"